Trapped
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: Lucy married to Gray but when one day, something unfortunate day happened. Gray had to sacrifice his life for Lucy. Lucy with her baby was trapped in an iced shell for 1000 years before she could live again. RATED T If you don't like it then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**I know I should be updating my old stories than writing new ones but...whenever I get some inspiration I just instantly type away! :) So here is my new story! :D Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_A long time ago..._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Lucy!" shouted a voice.

"What?" moaned Lucy who was still her in her bed.

"Its time to wake up! Your father expects you to spend the day with your suitors!" shouted the voice who emerged into Lucy's bedroom.

"Oh no! I forgot!" screamed Lucy frantically as she slipped out of her bed but tripped over and landed face to face with the cold hard floor. Lucy's bedroom was covered in pink. There is an occasion of white. There, sitting on her bed was a white dog which looked like a snowman. With his cone-shaped nose and his beady eyes, he looked irresistable.

"Lucy, you ok?" asked the warm and soothing voice. Lucy awkwardly looked up and saw her mother, Layla.

"Yea, you know...getting ready for dressing! I'll call the servants." Lucy said with a smile.

"Ok then. I'll wait for you downstairs." replied Layla as she headed out for the exit.

But Lucy was already with the servants slipping on her gown.

**TIME SKIP~**

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Ms Heartfilia , you look lovely today!" exclaimed a voice. I jerked my head and saw no other than the cocky and arrogant Sting who had a mocking smile on. I stared at him in annoyance with a scowl on my face.

Trying my best to not snap at him, "Why thank you! Kind sir." I said with all of my inner strength trying not to snap.

Sting smirked and was about to say something but his father called on him and he walked away.

I sighed. This is going to be a long day. I scanned around the ball and saw a blur of raven hair. Immediately, I ran towards the blur with my heels going 'click' 'clank'.

"Gray!" I shouted but in response was glares from everyone in the room who were probably appalled by my unladylike posture.

"Ms Heartfilia. Good day to you!" smiled Gray who stopped running to see the commotion.

"Hahaha. Good day to you, Mr Fullbuster." I said awkwardly with all eyes on me.

"Would you like to have a walk?" asked Gray with a sly smirk.

"Why yes! Of course." I replied trying not to bounce around in joy.

**? P.O.V**

"That Heartfilia will pay for taking my Gray-sama!" I whispered to myself. Then I remembered the deal that the stranger had offer me.

I searched my pocket and found a black remote with a red button. I hesitantly pressed on it.

"Let the mission begin." I chuckled with an evil aura omitting from me.

**MEANWHILE WITH GRAY AND LUCY.**

**GRAY P.O.V**

I was walking in the rose garden with Lucy. Every inch of the garden was covered with lush green locks. The roses moved agile as the wind blew. Lucy looked up and the sky. I knew she loved stars. She was a celestial wizard! Not to mention one of the 10 wizard saints along with me. But her father was completely against the idea of her being a mage but agreed since she is one of the 10 wizard saints. She truly looked amazing with her lovely pink gown. The moon was out and her eyes glistened in the moon light. Her blonde hair was shining and contrasting with the moonlight.

The words 'dumb blondie' doesn't refer to Lucy. She is the complete opposite.

"Ne, Gray. I think my dad was me to marry to someone quickly." Lucy said while focusing her attention on the floor.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because he wants someone to take care of my family business. " She said blushing. I smirked, this is the perfect chance.

I kneeled down. And took out a tiny box and slowly opened it. It showed a diamond ring.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" I asked with a sincere voice. Tears started to swell in here eyes as she cupped her hands on her mouth. A.

Anxiousness started fill my empty heart. Not to mention fear. Fear of rejection. Few minutes passed.

"Yes.." she whispered. I sighed in relief but was taken back when she hugged me and started to scream 'YES!'

She stopped hugging me and rested her hands on my shoulder while I placed my hands around her waist.

"Gray...I love you." she said with the largest smile. Her face shone in the moonlight.

I snuzzled my nose onto her neck, inhaling her sweet cinnamon smell.

"I love you too." I replied.

Then suddenly, we saw a shooting star. Her eyes widen in surprise and happiness.

"Lets wish for something." I said softly. She turned her head towards me and nodded.

She then placed her hands together and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes and started to wish for something.

After a while, she turned to me with a large grin.

"What did you wish for?" she asked curiously with a tint if mischief in her voice.

"Not telling~ Or else my wish won't come true." I said in a teasing manner. Lucy responded with a pout.

I blushed hard.

"You look cute when you pout." I said with a grin. Then she looked away with a blush.

"Hey, what to sit there and star gaze?" asked Lucy. I looked up and saw the roof. It looked dangerous but her wish is my command.

"Of course my princess." I replied. She looked up in happiness then we started to stroll towards the rose garden shelter.

**TIME SKIP~ ON TOP OF THE ROOF. (AFTER GRAY HAD TO PIGGYBANK LUCY AS HE CLIMBED UP THE ROOF)**

"Oh!" she said as she wiped her sweat with the back of her hands.

"Wow! You are so heavy." I said but earned a playful punch from Lucy.

"Hey!" she complained. I stuck my tongue out and she started to tickle me.

"Arrgghh! S-Stop! P-Please!" I cried in between laughter. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"Ne, Gray. Would my father accept our love and marriage?" she asked while looking at the stars.

I shrugged. I really don't mind. If he wouldn't let than we'll run away and live in a place far away where no one would find us.

Then I felt something lightly touch my shoulder. I looked and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. I kissed her cheeks lightly.

"Good night, love." I whispered before I drifted off to sleep.

**9 MONTHS LATER~**

**LUCY P.O.V**

Woah! It had been had 9 months since our marriage and our baby. I thought to myself.

I looked down at my stomach. It had become huge. I patted it softly and it earned a kick. I knew I was having twins. It was way too big for a 9 months pregnant lady. But that made me super happy!

"Lucy!" shouted a voice. I realised it was Gray. Gray recently had taken over my father's business. At first, he was struggling but then he later got the hang of it.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted. I snapped out of my trance. I ordered the servants to slip on the gown for me. I realised it was the same pink rose gown that I wore when Gray proposed to me. I smiled at that thought.

"COMING!" I shouted. But what I was about to experience would change my life forever...

After I had slipped on my gown, I dismissed the servants as I hurried downstairs but stopped for a drink.

"Gray, sweetie. Stop screaming in the morning." I sighed. But then my eyes widen as I saw the floor covered in blood.

Gray was fighting off the hooded villains with his ice magic. I saw everyone on the floor covered in blood. Including mother and father.

Tears were streaming down my eye. Then a loud snap pushed me back to reality.

Gray was sent flying back and hit the floor.

I quickly ran over to him dismissing the fact about me being pregnant. Gray laid there with blood all over him. Anger swelled inside me. I summoned a key wheel and summoned my keys but then I felt a hand on me.

"Luce...the baby. Save it." he said but coughed up blood. Tears spilled my face.

"Gray.." I whispered.

"Lucy. I have to save you two! These bandits are too powerful." he muttered with blood in his mouth.

"Gray.." I whispered as tears continued to gush down.

"I can't win but I can save you guys." he said with a small smile. A tear slipped down his eye. More tears gushed down my face.

"Gray..." I said in a soft voice.

"Luce..." he said. Then he softly kissed me on my lips and on my tummy where the baby is.

I gasped in realisation. He is doing Iced Shell! (In this case Iced Shell is when you cast unmelting ice on a certain object and it stays frozen for 1000 years before melting but you die casting the spell.)

"Gray..please don't!" I whispered as I cupped my hand on my mouth.

"Sorry Luce." he whispered before he crossed his arm. A magic circle appeared. The bandits looked in awe.

"How did he still have magic yet?" asked one.

"That woman is giving his magic!" shouted another.

"The power of love." whispered the leader. They all gulped down spit.

"ICED-SHELL!" shouted Gray.

Slowly his body dissembled into tiny fragments and flew towards me. Encasing me with ice. It didn't feel cold. It felt warm.

"Luce..I will always love you." whispered Gray before his body dissembled into fragments.

"GRAY!" I shouted with my hands out to reach his hand. His hand tried to reach mine but before we could touch, his hand vanished in the thin of air.

**Fin~**

** So how do you like it? This isn't a one-shot by the way! Please review. I need suggestions on how to make this better! :)**

**Until next time ~SecretMindOtaku7~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**So how have you been doing? I got six reviews for the first chapter! Thats nice. But I was a bit upset since it is less compared to my other story. But thank you anyway! Don't forget to R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

_Previously:_

_"ICED-SHELL!" shouted Gray._

_Slowly his body dissembled into tiny fragments and flew towards me. Encasing me with ice. It didn't feel cold. It felt warm._

_"Luce..I will always love you." whispered Gray before his body dissembled into fragments._

_"GRAY!" I shouted with my hands out to reach his hand. His hand tried to reach mine but before we could touch, his hand vanished in the thin of air._

**CHAPTER 2**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

After Gray had sacrificed his life for Lucy and the baby, Lucy was preserved in the ice shell. The bandits had tried to break it but failed. A decade has passed and the bandits had finally gave up. They even attempted to burn the house down so the ice that Lucy was in would melt but failed.

**TIMESKIP~**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy was in a shell and it was starting to melt. Slowly the ice melted until her head was completely visible. She started to wheeze and cough. Seconds later, she regained her breath. Once the ice had melted down entirely, Lucy fell to the fround exhausted. Memories started to flood her mind. Good and bad times that she have had with Gray. Then the images of Gray dying flashed through her mind.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Gray...He had sacrificed his life to save me and our baby. Tears swelled up and slowly streamed down my face. I looked around my surrounding. The environment was so full of lush vegetation and nature. The birds were chriping and baby cubs were playing with their mother. I looked down at my attire and I noticed that I was wearing the same pink gown as the one the night where we proposed to me. Tears once again streamed down my face.

Then suddenly a kick koocked me off my feet. I realise that I am giving birth right now! I pain was immense and my body was covered in sweat.

I desperately summoned all of my spirits. Which took absolutely nearly no magic power at all. All eighty-eight thousand spirits surrounded me. The male had to search for water. The female spirits summoned a pillow and some cloth to cover up.

Loke who was Lucy's most faithful spirit held onto her head. While Capricorn who was the loyal spirit that used to belong the my mother, ordered the spirits hurriedly.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Oh no!" muttered Aquarius.

"Her water broke!" shouted the worried Virgo.

"Damn it!" cursed the angry Loke who wished that he was still sulking over the fact that he couldn't protect Lucy or Gray.

"Heal! Where is she when you need her?" said Libra whose head was sweating since she was handling the Lucy's birth.

"Coming!" shouted a childish voice. And there appeared a girl of fourteen in fairy wings and a short white dress. Her green hair was in plaits and her elf-like ears protruded out.

Heal approached Lucy. Her cheery expression was replaced with a serious one. The most serious one any of the spirits had seen before.

"We must act now or Lucy will..." Heal muttered with tears on the brim of her eyes.

All of the spirits were quite for a few second. Lucy was a friend and their owner. She cared for spirits unlike the other celestial wizards that owned them.

"Minna, lets try our best to save Lucy!" shouted Heal.

All of the spirits shouted in glee.

"AYE!"

**TIME SKIP~**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

After a few hours of enduring the immense pain, two babies came out of Lucy. The spirits cheered in truimph. Libra, Aries, Heal and Aquarius sighed in relief as they wiped their head with the back of their hands.

"Minna, thank you." whispered Lucy who regained her conscious.

"No need to thank us...Lucy. We will always help you!" said Loke with a smile. Lucy smiled back as tears one by one escaped her eye.

"Don't cry Lucy." comforted Capricorn. Lucy simply nodded as she gestured for them to pass her, her babies.

"Lucy, these are your two children. They look beautiful." said Heal with a kind and tranquil expression on her face.

"I wish Gray was here to see this." whispered Lucy. At the word 'Gray' the spirits instantly quieten down.

Lucy looked at them with a confused look.

"Why are you being so quiet?" asked Lucy.

"Aren't you sad that Gray sacrificed his life for you?" asked Aquarius.

"I am sad. But Gray won't want to see me like this. I have to smile for him!" said Lucy cheerfully but deep inside she was tearing apart. Her spirits who noticed her two sides decided to drop the matter. For now.

"So what do you want to call them? asked Libra.

There in Lucy's hand wrapped in clothes were twins like Gemini.

One boy and one girl. The boy was the carbon copy of Gray except with blonde hair and the girl who was the carbon copy of Lucy but had raven blue hair.

"They look beautiful." commented Aries.

"Thank you." replied Lucy. "And I'll call the girl, Greya and the boy Luke."

All eighty-eight thousand of the spirits praised Lucy for the lovely name.

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER~**

**LUCY P.O.V**

My children had grown. They are now fourteen years old. But I am still seventeen years old. I suspected that it may be the side effects of 'Iced-Shell'. There had been many times when Greyi and Luke had asked about their father.

I simply said that he had to go somewhere. They believed it but suspected something. Luckily they brushed it off. It pained me to lie to them but I don't want them to be sad but I don't want to have their hopes wasted.

Over these fourteen years, I have secluded our family from the people outside. I was still not familiar with the environment after the one thousand year time skip.

Right now, I found out the Greyi and Luke have around the same magic as a S-Class mage which made me feel proud but scared as well. If their magic continues to grow, it will be too much for such a small body.

No, Lucy! Don't think like that! I turned my head towards Greyi.

"Greyi, make a ice statue that you think your papa looks like." I said.

"Ok mama! said Greyi. She clapped her hands together and there it was, an ice statue of the same as Luke but with raven black hair.

"Nice!" I said.

So, Greyi learnt Ice-creation and Luke learnt celestial-make. I would have known. (Celestial make is when you can make celestial spirits from your fingertips. Ice-make in this story is when you can summon anything using ice as their body.)

"Ne, mama!" exclaimed Luke.

"Yea?" I asked as I slightly tilted my head.

"Can you hear something?" asked Luke. I shut my thoughts and concentrated on my hearing.

"Mama, I hear screams!" shouted Greyi. My eyes widen as the voices vibrated in my head. One of them sounded familiar but I couldn't put my hand on who is was..

"Lets go!" I said as I ran towards the scene.

"Yes mama!" they shouted in syn as they raced to the noise.

**TIMESKIP~**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy, Greyi and Luke had ran to the scene. They found three mages fighting around a thousands skilled mages. One of them had pink hair, red hair and dark-blue hair. They were cornered on a cliff.

The other mages had a black costume and filthy ordour. They snickered.

"So this is the famouse Fairy Tail, eh?" he asked.

"Shut up! Don't say Fairy Tail! You pathetic loser!" demanded the red hair.

"Oh? You dare offend me? Fine, then. KILL THEM!" ordered the mage who was offended my the red-hair.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed a voice.

Everyone's attention was now focused on Lucy and her children.

"Oh? A beauty here. A boy and a girl. Mnnhhh? What do you want?" the mage asked while rubbing his hand.

"To stop you!" Lucy shouted as she summoned all eighty-eight thousand of her spirits.

The mages from Fairy Tail gasped at her strength.

"Ice-make, rose garden!" shouted the girl who had the raven-blue hair. In a second, she was transported a few kilometers away and roses had sprouted from the ground. They peirced through the mages' body.

"Celestial-make, bazooka!" shouted the blonde hair boy. Then, millions of arrows appeared and shot towards the mages in a steady beat. The mages dodged a few of them while the others had shot them.

***SILENCE***

The whole ground was covered in blood.

**LUCY P.O.V**

After we had defeated the evil mages, I turned my heads towards the Fairy Tail mages.

I placed on a giant smile.

"Hi, my name is Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia." I smiled as I gestured Greyi and Luke to come over and introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Greyi!" shouted the raven hair girl.

"And mine is Luke. muttered Luke who was too busy looking at the raven-hair boy.

"Hello. Thank you for saving us. My name is Erza." the red head said as she held her hand out. I glady shook it.

"And these two idiots are Natsu and Gray." introduced Erza. My eyes blinked rapidly. My heart felt like it was sinking.

I looked at Gray.

He looked just like my Gray. A carbon copy of Luke but with different hair colour.

"Mama!", shouted Luke.

The three mages stared with wide eyes.

**ERZA P.O.V**

I could sense alot of magic power from the three of them. But the blonde girl 'Lucy' had alot. Much more than Master.

"Mama!" shouted Luke.

I looked up in suprise.

Did he just say mama?

**FIN~**

**So how was it? I was too bored to continue the story! . So please review if you want more! I have decided have a target! :)**

**This chapter's target is at least 5 likes! XD**

**Until next time~ SecretMindOtaku7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Gomenosai for not updating in a while. I was really busy! I hope you understand. I'm really glad that some of you guys enjoyed my story. Many of you reviewers were suprised that Gray was reincarnated! Stay tuned because there will be more surprises~ Also I forgot to add Happy. I'm such a mean person. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**ERZA P.O.V**

Did he just say mama?

"Yes honey?" asked Lucy sweetly but her voice quavered as she spoke.

"Why does Gray-san look like exactly like me?" he asked.

I examined the boy and saw that he was indeed the exact carbon copy of Gray except with blonde hair that matched with Lucy.

"Well..Father looked the same as Gray-kun.", Lucy said on the verge of tears.

I walked towards Lucy and placed a comforting hand on her back. Lucy continued crying softly.

**TIMESKIP~**

"Lucy.." I whispered softly. Lucy raised her head. Her blood-shot eyes and puffy red cheeks highlighted the fact that she was crying.

"Why do..y-" I said before being interrupted by Natsu.

"Join Fairy Tail." interrupted Natsu as he reached his hand out for Lucy to grab. Normally, I would punch him for interrupting but this was different.

I nodded in approval with Gray was flabbergasted. (Flabbergasted is my new fav word. ^W^)

**GRAY P.O.V**

I could feel this warm feeling in my chest once I looked at the blonde chick. I was appalled that she actually had two kids.

I looked in pity as she started to cry. I had the urge the hold her in my arms but I dismissed the idea.

Erza was comforting her and suddenly asked her suddenly. But before she could finish, Natsu interrupted her.

"Join Fairy Tail.", announced Natsu as he extended his arm for Lucy to take.

I could feel a pang of jealousy as Lucy took his hand.

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Join Fairy Tail." said the pinky.

My tears continued to stream down my face. A sensation of longingness. The longiness of friendship.

I took his hand.

"Ok."

**GREYI P.O.V**

Mummy was crying. It was heartbreaking. But the pinky seemed to help mummy.

Mummy had agreed to join Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail...

Fairy Tail...

Fairy Tail...

The two words the echoed my head.

Fairy Tail as in the number one guild in Fiore?

I had longed to join the guild but mother had always secluded us from the world.

But now...Mother agreed to let us join.

I feel esctatic!

But Gray seemed to get on my nerves.

He seemed so familiar.

**TIMESKIP~ AT THE GUILD.**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy and the others finally arrived at the guild, Fairy Tail after a five-hour long ride of introductions.

"Ne, Luce. You haven't told us what magic you use." said Natsu out of the blue.

Gray and Erza nodded.

"Yes. Lucy. Tell us." said Erza while Gray just looked at Lucy.

"I use Celestial magic. I already told you guys." Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh yea." the two said.

**LUCY P.O.V**

I still can't believe that it is the legendary Titania and Salamander. They have such bad memory.

**FIN~**

**So how do you like it? Sorry if it was short. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
